


I'm So Sorry

by Marshtz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtz/pseuds/Marshtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro Strider finds out Dave is cutting. Short thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uhh there is no title?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17744) by Tumblr user necrohomocon. 



Bro licked his dry lips and chugged another glass of water. Jesus it was so hot in Texas, especially when it was late August. Always the worst month of the year, Bro decided bitterly as he walked from the fridge to the living room. He flopped onto his couch and sighed, checking his watch. 8:50. Dave had to be at school in ten minutes. Bro cursed as he jumped off of the couch, placing his drink on a coffee table nearby, and flash-stepped to his younger brother’s room. Knock. Knock. Knock. Bro heard a muffled “just a sec” on the other side of the door, and crossed his arms across his chest. Dave opened the door, appearing in just his red boxers and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“What?” Dave mumbled. 

“Are you fucking kiddin’ me?” Bro sighed. “Dude, you got god damn school in ten minutes.” At those words, Dave opened his eyes wide and ran around his room, gathering his things. Right before he left, Dave threw his shades on, then continued out the house, slamming the door behind him. Bro was thankful that the two brothers lived right across the school. It made mornings much less panic-inducing. The older blonde sighed and shook his head. Dave was always sleeping in, and going to bed earlier now that Bro thought about it. He decided it didn’t concern him, as Dave was making all A’s and even managed to leave a mark on Bro during their last strife. 

Bro was about to turn from Dave’s room to sit back on the couch, but as his body moved, something shiny caught the sunlight, refracting light into his eye. Bro blinked behind his shades and turned to look at the object. From the door, Bro couldn’t tell what the object was, and so he walked forward until he reached the desk drawer, pulling it open with a gloved hand. No. Fuck no. Bro was shocked into complete silence as he opened the drawer all of the ay, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not imagining things. He was definitely not imagining this. Bro took his shades off, which was a rare thing to do to show his concern, and set them upon the mahogany desk. Then, Bro carefully picked up the silver razor blade that was caked in blood with his long, nimble fingers. 

The blonde worried his bottom lip between his teeth and sighed. After a moment of thinking, Bro decided to put the razor back where it was, in exactly the same place so as to not arouse suspicion from Dave. He closed the drawer and left Dave’s room, heart beating fast. He couldn’t seem to get enough air anymore and his mind wouldn’t stop racing. Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Is he being bullied at school? Jesus, how could I have not known? How long has this been going on?

Bro couldn’t seem to shake the thoughts from his head that it might be his fault. He searched through his history until the point where he met Dave. Bro wondered if Dave knew that he wasn’t his actual brother… maybe that’s why? Or maybe Dave really hated strifing, or Bro’s porn business. For the life of Bro, he could not figure out what had happened. He sighed and flung his hat onto the ground. He laid down on the comfy leather couch and closed his eyes. Before Bro knew it, he was fast asleep. Bro suddenly jerked awake when the front door closed softly. He always had been a light sleeper. Bro rubbed his eyes behind the shades and sat up checking his watch to see what time it was. 

4:30 PM

Bro sighed and cracked his neck and shoulders, his stomach flipping knowing what he was going to have to do. He was going to have a talk with Dave. He stood up and had just parted his lips to speak as soon as Dave entered the room, when Dave just silently wave hello and absconded quickly to his room. Shit. Bro narrowed his eyes and flash-stepped to Dave’s door. It was too late. It was already closed and Dave was now safe behind a locked wooden slab. Bro pounded his fist on the door angrily and shouted, “Dave god damn Strider! You get your ass out here now!” There was no response. Shit! Bro’s heartbeat quickened as he quickly found a spare penny in his pocket and slid it through the knobs slit. He turned it and heard a click that told him the door was unlocked. He slammed the door open and froze. Dave was biting his lip and tears were streaming down his face as blood dripped from his wrists. He had plenty of towels on the ground so as not to stain the carpet, and his shirt was off. The young blonde froze as if he were a deer in the headlights, and Bro sunk to his knees.

“B-bro!” Dave dropped the razor and stood up straight. Fear was seeping out of him , as was his blood, and he wobbled a bit. Bro flash-stepped and hugged him as tight as he could without breaking Dave’s bones. 

“Dave,” Bro whispered in the young man’s ear. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
